


Despair From The Past.

by Septiscapebois



Series: The Adventures of The Despair Trio! [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, I swear, M/M, Multi, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, This isnt as serious as it seems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septiscapebois/pseuds/Septiscapebois
Summary: Gundham, Sonia, and Souda have alway been best friends. No matter what, they stick together. One day, after a machine Souda built goes awry, the trio's past selves come to hide away.OrThe Despair Trio aren't evil at all, and Gundham is a fucking meme.





	1. CHAPTER 0- The Machine

“We need to get out of here!” A woman's voice yells, as she latched onto one of the men in the room with her. “Where do you suppose we go? The Despairful One knows every place we would go to hide. If she knew we ran away, she would surely have us killed!” The man the woman latched onto said, trying to calm both himself and the woman down. “Hey, hey! Calm down. We can find a way to get out of here, okay? We just need to stay calm and work together.” The other man says, and the other two sigh and calm down slightly.

 

“Kazuichi is right. We cannot let our fear take over. We just need to think.” The woman said. The man, named Kazuichi gave a small sound, then speaks again. “Okay, so. Think for a bit. Where's a place we would never be expected to go?” Kazuichi asked, looking up at the two standing up. He had this look of determination in his eyes. He would protect them. They were all he had left. 

 

“I know.” The other man states, with a look of hesitance on his face, “but I do not think we will be welcomed there so easily after all we've done.” Kazuichi stood up, asking, “What is it, T’Naka?” Tanaka looked Kazuichi in the eyes, and took a deep breath. “The Future Foundation.” For a moment, the three stood in silence. The Future Foundation would most likely kill them as soon as they stepped a foot too close to their door. But Tanaka was right. Junko and Izuru would never expect them to go directly to their enemies. After a few minutes, Kazuichi nodded. He nodded a few times then started to speak. “Yeah… yeah… that would be unexpected. They would never expect us to go there, but…” Kazuichi trailed off. For a second he kept his head down, but then looked up suddenly. He smiled to himself, before looking at the woman. “Soni, do you think you can send someone for scrap metals without alerting Junko?” He asked. The woman, Soni, tilted her head slightly. “Yes, I believe so. Why do you ask, Kazuichi?” She asked, wondering what the pink haired male had in mind. “I got an idea. It may take some time though,” Kazuichi noticed the look of confusion on the faces of the two in front of him, “You both remember the teleportation devices I made for Junko back when this all first started?” Tanaka nodded, then gasped in realization. “You are going to create more of those devices? Surely that can be dangerous. Why, if I recall, last time you attempted to create a machine of such, your hands were severely damaged for months because of an explosion. Are your sure you wish to attempt that again?” He asked, concerned for Kazuichi's safety. 

 

“It's the best idea I have. Until we find a way to get to the Future Foundation without being killed on sight, I say we use these to find a place that hasn't been hit with Despair, yet.” Kazuichi says. “You are going to make more than one?” “Yeah. You ever seen those shows where the one thing the hero needs is taken away or broken? ‘M not risking that.” Soni gave a small smile at Kazuichi's statement, before nodding. “Alright. Just tell me what you need, and I'll send for them.” She says. A huge grin stretched across Kazuichi's face, before he says, “Well, first things first, Princess.”

  
  


°°°°°°

 

Souda felt something strange was about to happen. Yet he couldn't figure what it was, as he tightened a bolt on a machine he had been making. He had no idea why he suddenly wanted to make this machine, the idea had randomly come to him at 3 o'clock in the morning, but he figured why not? He was bored anyway.

 

“Royal One! I have found the Tamer of Automations!” Oh boy, Souda knew that voice. That was the voice of Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder. “You have? Oh, you have! Souda! I have been looking for you all over!” Oh man! Souda knew that voice too. That was Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess! What was she doing, looking for someone like Souda? “Huh? What's going on?” He asked, both confused and secretly excited that the princess is even talking to him. “We have found one of your machines and we think something is wrong with it.” Sonia states, as she grabs hold of Souda's arm, and pulling him up quickly. “W-woah! Wait, hold on for a second-” Souda started, being dragged by the princess. “We do not have a second, Tamer Of Automations, something is wrong with one of your creations and it may be dangerous!” Gundham cuts him off, mostly worried that the machine Souda creates could hurt someone, and that Souda could be executed because someone died.  _ ‘What the hell is happening?’  _ Souda thought, as he was dragged away.

 

The trio reached the malfunctioning machine Gundham and Sonia both spoke of. Hajime and the others had been crowded around it, but moved away slightly so Souda could have a good look at it. “What the hell…” Souda muttered, as he was let go. He walked up closer to the tiny machine, which had been shaped like a circle. The machine had small sparks coming from it, as well was a tiny light shining from the middle of it. On the side of the machine were numerous buttons and switches, as well as two initials on the bottom. The initials we  **_K. S._ ** Souda examined the small machine closely, before reaching down to pick it up. A holographic picture emerged from the middle of the machine. Souda gasped at the holographic picture that appeared. “What the hell?” He said, louder than before. The others looked confused, before Souda showed them the picture. They all gasped. “Souda, what-” “When did-” “We never took that-” “Those outfits look weird-” “What the shit?!-” “Quiet! Quiet down, all of you! Let the three of them explain, won't you?” Man, thank god for Twogami. “Sou, what is this?” Hajime asked, tilting his head. “I… I don't know.”

 

The picture showed Gundham, Sonia, and Souda all dressed in strange outfits, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders. They all were happy, that was obvious, but their smiles seemed wicked and evil. “What do you mean?” Fuyuhiko asked, his eyebrows furrowed. “I mean I don't know! I-I didn't build this thing!” Souda yells, frustrated. “Hey, don't fucking yell at me, okay!?” Fuyuhiko growls, glaring at Souda. “Young master, please calm down.” Peko says, causing Fuyuhiko to scoff before backing down. “Ah, Souda-kun, what do you mean you did not build the machine?” Komaeda asked, calmly. “I mean that I have never seen this thing before, ever in my life! Nor this picture. I-I don't even know what this thing does!” Souda explains, confused out of his wit. Before any other questions could be asked, the picture disappeared and was replaced by the face of Sonia. “Huh, what is my face-?” Before Sonia finished her sentence, on-screen Sonia starts to speak.

 

“Hello? Can- can you hear me?” Before anyone could answer her, the holograph showed another screen, and on it, was… Souda? “Soni? I can hear you, what's going on?” On-screen Souda asked, seemingly worried. “Oh thank all. Tanaka, he's alright!” On-screen Sonia says. “Tanaka” walked to the princess, before gasping at the screen. “Kazuichi! You are amongst the living, still! Thank the guardians that watch over you!” On-screen Gundham exclaims, before his face contorted into a more serious one. “We have a problem!” He says. “What's happening?” On-screen Souda asked, worried. “The Despairful One has found our location!” On-screen Gundham yells. “Yes, and she is sending Izuru after us! I fear that if we don't get out of here quickly, we may be killed!” On-screen Sonia exclaims. On-screen Souda curses, before speaking. “We'll have to meet up then! I didn't wanna use these thing for travel yet, but it's the only option we have. Meet me at the *Coven as quickly as possible.” He says, and both of the on-screen versions of Sonia and Gundham nod. “Okay! See you there!” “Stay safe, my dark angel!” And with that, the video ended and the hologram disappeared.

 

For a moment it was silent, before Fuyuhiko asked. “Okay, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!” “Young master-” “NO! I wanna know what the hell that was! Despairful one? Izuru? Who the fuck are they? A-and when the fuck was this?” He yelled angrily, expecting some answers. When he received none, the other became suspicious of the trio. “ **_Guys._ ** Answer him, what was that?” Hajime asked. “I- we don't know man! I told you, I've  _ never  _ seen this thing before!”

 

Before anymore questions or statements could be asked or made, the machine in Souda's hand started to make a strange sound. For some strange reason, Gundham had no idea what had gotten into him, Gundham ran into Souda, making him drop the machine to the floor. “Hey what the-” Before Souda could finished his angry yelling, the machine a loud boom, and mist surrounded it.

 

The group all yelled out, jumping and moving back and out of the way. Gundham and Souda both stand up, coughing from the smoke. The two men looked at each other, before looking at the smoke, which was started to clear out. As the smoke cleared out, everyone could see three figures on the ground. They were passed out, except for one, who had his eyes open, but was obviously dazed. That wasn't what was strange. The strange thing was, the three on the ground, were the same three that had been on the screen.

 

Gundham walked over to the two, standing in front of them, and Sonia walked by his side. Souda would have been jealous, but right now, he was more focused on the three look alikes on the ground. One of them, Souda's look alike, looked at Gundham with a dazed expression, and smiled confusedly. “T-T'naka..? You look… younger… you two, Soni. What happened…” Souda's look alike then fainted, the hand he held up dropping to the ground quickly. Everyone looked at each other, all confused. “I think we should take them to the cottages. We can't just… leave them here..” Hajime says, and everyone agrees.

 

They all were beyond confused as they carried the look alikes of Sonia, Gundham, and Souda to the cottage area.


	2. CHAPTER 1: The Ultimate Despairs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when super danganronpa 2 takes place so I just made up a year.

Kazuichi was awfully tired. He just wanted to curl up and snuggle with his big boyfriend, but, goddamnit!, this blonde midget would not let him sleep! Everytime he tried, the little bastard would yell for him to, “get the fuck up!” Kazuichi figured that one more time, just once more, then the midget would give up and leave him alone.

 

“Hey! Hey! Wake up you sack of shit!” The midget screeched. Irritated, Kazuichi lifted up abruptly, getting out of the bed and stared down the midget with fierce red eyes. “So help me you bitch ass little shit, if you don't fuck off, I will shove the weirdest shit up your ass and it won't be fucking pretty-” Kazuichi stopped, after realizing who it was. He dropped the other man quickly, causing him to drop to the floor. His way of speaking turned into some kind of way a teenage girl would speak. “OHMYGOD! FUYU, IT'S **_YOU_ **!” He yelled, his smile a happy one.

 

Fuyuhiko stood up, confused to no end, before dusting himself off. “Hey! Don't you think I'm gonna forgive you for that shit you just pulled!” He yelled, angrily. This bastard just comes in, threatens him, then starts acting like they were old friends! The hell with that! Just before he could do anything, though, Hajime opened the door hastily. “Oh fucking shit, holy shit of fuck, oh my god damn god.” Hajime cursed, out of breath and seemingly terrified. Kazuichi looked out of the window, and saw a cottage on fire. “Oh my god, what happened to that cottage thing?!” He asked. Hajime tilted his head at the way Kazuichi was talking, but then the look of fire on his face returned. “Hajime? Dude, what happened-” “G-get him to the lady, qu-quickly.” Hajime cut Fuyuhiko off, stuttering due to terror and being out of breath. “Wh-what? Why, what happened?”

 

“Oh wow, that fire looks kinda dangerous-” “Don't worry about it, let's just hurry up before she kills somebody!” Fuyuhiko, still confused, nodded, grabbing the sleeve of Kazuichi's jumpsuit, and dragged him to the cottage that was on fire. The others had put it out. “WHERE IS HE?!” Soni yelled, glaring at the others. She had something small in her hand, and Kazuichi recognized it as the mini flamethrower he had made her for her birthday once. Oh. So that's what happened to the cottage. “Oh fuck, why did it have to be my goddamn cottage?” Kazuichi heard a guy sob, who sounded suspiciously a lot like him. He shrugged it off.

 

“Heyyyyy! Soni! I see you're using that flamethrower I made you!” Kazuichi yelled, as Fuyuhiko let him go. Kazuichi walked closer to the princess, smiling, clueless to the situation. Soni looked at him, lowering the small flamethrower. A smile worked its way onto her face. For a second he was going to say something, probably something stupid, before he remembered something. These are the ultimate despairs. They found them. With a look of protectiveness on his face, he turned towards the group, guarding Soni. He aimed a small gun at them, causing the group to jump back. Hajime spoke up, hiding behind Komaeda, in case she decided to shoot fire at them again. “H-wait! Excuse me! U-um-” He froze at the glare they gave him, but continued on, “May I ask, i-if it doesn't bother you too much, who are you two? And why do you all look like our friends?” He pointed at Sonia and Souda.

 

Soni looked at him, as if he were stupid, before she really took a look at the group in front of them. “Kazuichi, put the gun down.” She said. “What? Why?” He asked, confused as to why she would tell him to do that when their enemies were right in front of them. “Look at them.” She said, pressing a button on her flamethrower that turned it into a bracelet. Kazuichi did as he was told, still confused.

 

He looked around at the group, and saw the faces of confused teens. One by one, he noticed they all looked like younger versions of their old friends. Then he stopped, on the faces of three certain people. His eyes widened as he lowered his gun. “Oh god,” Kazuichi muttered, “Oh god. What the hell did I do?” His voice changed from how it sounded earlier, becoming more serious. “E-excuse me? Can you answer my question? P-please?” Hajime's voice seemed to squeak, which meant he was both scared and confused.

 

Me too, Hajime, me too.

 

“God damnit, kid, ain't it obvious why we look like them? We **_are_ ** them.” Kazuichi growled, before shaking his head and asking, “Hey, what year is it?” Hajime thought for a second, then said, “Uh… I think it's 2036. Wait what do you-” Kazuichi's eyes widened again, before shaking his head. “You're fucking with me, right?” Hajime shook his head, no. Kazuichi let out a frustrated groan. “God fucking damnit. **_God fucking damnit_ ** !” He cursed. He had fucked up, big time. “Kazuichi? What is it?” Soni asked. “We're in the future! Three years to be exact- I-I don't even know how it happened- ohhhh fuck!” Kazuichi was terrified, honestly. He had no idea what made this happen, and it was making his head hurt. He needed to understand, he **_needed_ **to. He just didn't understand why this- why was this happening? How was this happening? Tanaka told him the damn machine might malfunction- Tanaka. Where… where was Tanaka?

 

No… not that one… **_his_ ** Tanaka. **_His_ ** . Where was he- where **_was_ ** he? Why isn't he here? **_Why isn't he HERE_ **?! Why-

 

“Where… where is T'naka? I missss him! Hehehe! Wheeere issss heee? Hahaha!” He had lost his cool, that was certain. His tone change again. He seemed spaced out, as if he forgot the situation they were in. “Hahaha, Soniiiiiiii! Where's my naka? Heheheee!” “Oh no.. Kazuichi, snap out of it!”

 

°°°°

Tanaka wondered why he was receiving stares. He wondered if something was wrong with him. He wasn't sure. But he was sure that there was a younger version of himself in front of him, which led him to believe that they had traveled through time, or something of that like. Perhaps Kazuichi did this on purpose. If he did, Tanaka would have to have a word with him. Messing with time is very dangerous! He had this talk with Kazuichi before, damnit. “Excuse me, young ones. May you please give me the location of my friends are?” He asked, calmly.

 

“Oh god, he talks like you too.” Hiyoko groaned, rolling her eyes. Gundham glared at her, and she shut up, folding her arms. “U-uh, your friends are wit-with ours, s-sir. B-by the front row of c-cottages.” Mikan says, shyly twiddling her fingers. “Ah, thank you very much.” Tanaka stood up, dusting himself off, and started to walk out of the cottage. He would really have a good talk with Kazuichi about this, assuming he really did do this on purpose. Then again-

 

“W-wait! M-mister!” Tanaka stopped, looking back at the girl. “D-do you mind if we a-ask you a few questions f-first?” She asked. Tanaka looked back outside for second, before shrugging. “Ah, sure. Just one thing.” He said. “What is it?” Gundham asked, the first time he's said anything for two hours.

 

“Do these cottages normally have smoke coming from them?”


	3. CHAPTER 2: Kidnapped Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo i swear I'm making this more serious than it actually is.

If you were to ask Sonia Nevermind how she felt about clones, any other day she would be ecstatic! She'd say, “That's a very interesting idea!” Today, however, changed her mind drastically. Now, if you ever asked her about clones, she'd say, “Please make sure they don't have tiny flamethrowers and small guns. You know what? Just keep them away from me.”

 

Why does she feel like this? Well, to put it simply, her hair was hot and wet, her dress is now dirty from falling to the ground, and her head hurt from Souda's endless crying. Though she felt where he was coming from, after all, his cottage did just get burned down.

 

She had been minding her own business, in a sense where she was quite literally looking through the business of her double, who seemed to have a lot of weapons, and one picture with her in Fuyuhiko's clothing -the words, Sonia Nevermind: The Ultimate Yakuza on it- which greatly confused her more. Just as she was about to look at another picture the double had in her purse, she had woken up, and let hell out of it's red gates, and set fire to the rain. The rain being Souda's cottage, that is. Then she tried to console the obviously mentally unstable clone of Souda. Then she got kidnapped. Goddamnit.

  
  


Gundham was beyond confused, as he tilted his head at what his double had asked. “What do you mean?” He had asked, and in response was told, “There's a cottage that looks as if it had been set aflame by Hell's fire itself.” Everyone quickly went up to the door to see what Tanaka meant. And holy shit did they start running as fast as possible to see if their friends were alright. Tanaka lagged behind them, simply because fires were something he's seen a lot since the Tragedy happened. Most of the fires had been set by himself or Kazuichi, so yeah, not a big deal. The group had found the others, but all split up. When they asked, Hajime explained that Kazuichi, “That's what Sonia's clone called him,” seemed to have a mental breakdown and kidnapped Sonia and was actively searching for Gundham. Sonia's double and Souda went after him to calm him down and retrieve Sonia, but she came back and said she lost track of him, and Souda as well. Now, Gundham was never a coward, but hearing that an emotionally, and mentally unstable version of Kazuichi Souda was searching the Island for him (or more likely, his double), right after kidnapping the She-Cat was kind of troubling.

  
  
  


Souda was tired. Not as in sleepy tired, but as in “done with all yo shit” tired, ya know? He just wanted to have a nice day, build some machines, improve broken machines, maybe flirt with Miss Sonia a little, but nooo! Some time travel shit just _had_ to fucking happen! He just _had_ to volunteer letting Miss Sonia's duplicate stay in his cottage! And said duplicate just **_had_ **to burn down his cottage!

 

Why was the world so against him?! He was only an idiot in love, looking for a way to make the situation him and his friends were in less terrible. Maybe he should stop trying so hard- Souda heard someone talking. He poked his head around the corner, and gasped quietly. Then felt accomplished. He had found Sonia! Oh… and his creepy clone, who had been called by his first name. Before he stepped out into the open, however he needed to think of a plan. _Don't worry, Miss Sonia, I'll save you!_ He thought, as he constructed a plan in his mind.

  
  


“I am so sorry, Princess, but I can't take you back to them! They are bad people, and they can hurt you! They are so bad, bad, bad! Terrible- no, terrible doesn't do them justice. They are absolutely atrocious, ferocious, beastly, mangy murderers!” Kazuichi said, apologizing to the Princess he had just basically kidnapped. Sonia figured the only way to get him to let her go, was to try and calm him down. Her clone called him by his first name, so she guessed that was his preference. Okay… she could do this.

  
  


“It's okay… there is one thing I wish to understand, though.” Sonia said. “Yes? What is it you need to know? I'll answer everything. Everything for you. You're my princess after all.” Kazuichi said, the smile on his face seeming faded and distant as he spoke. Though, of course, Sonia only paid attention to the words he said. Of course, she thought, this was still Souda, and Souda was in love with her. Sonia shivered slightly, but paid it no mind. “Why did you take me away from my friends?” She asked, and Kazuichi seemed confused. “What? They aren't your friends! Remember? They work with Junko!” He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. But that was the thing! It **_was_ **the most obvious thing in the world. This was confusing Kazuichi greatly, why the hell was Sonia calling those bastards her friends?

 

“I don't understand! Who's Junko?” Kazuichi at this point had felt extremely lost. How could she forget the woman she once loved? The woman who broke her heart by burning her kingdom to the ground? The woman she now hated with a burning passion? “Don't you remember, Princess? Don't you remember the Ultimate Despairs?” He asked. Now it was Sonia's turn to be confused. “Who are the Ultimate Despairs?” She asked. Before Kazuichi could answer, the back of the jacket he was wearing over his jumpsuit was pulled back harshly. He was pulled backwards, causing him to drop Sonia.

  


“Kazuichi, what is it you call yourself doing?” A loud booming voice asked, sounding absolutely pissed. Souda stuck his head out once again, after hearing another voice. When his sight set on Tanaka he felt a strange wave of fear wash over him. This version of Gundham was way more intimidating. He had a strange tattoo on his forehead, and his hair was longer. It covered just one of his eyes, and it was curly. He had two giant snakes sitting upon his shoulders, as if they were waiting for the command to attack someone. This version of Gundham also had a strange necklace around his neck, with four charms on it, which was placed over his scarf. His bandages were also bloody, but the pink blood everyone had grown used to seeing (Simply because Nagito had cut himself on purpose, a few times. They were working on getting him to stop). No, it was a dark maroon shade of red, tainting the bandages’ cloudy white color drastically, causing the bandages to become a strange brownish red color, meaning the blood had been there for a while.

 

Souda tilted his head at the way Kazuichi seemed to smile giddily at Tanaka, as if they were friends or some crazy shit. “I was just taking the Princess away from danger! That's all, I swear!” Kazuichi said, though he still had that weird smile on his face and that strange look in his eyes. Kazuichi stood up, wobbling slightly, before letting himself crash into Tanaka's chest. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling the other man closer to him, only to be pushed back.

 

“Fool! Do not, even for the shortest second, believe or even think that any suave talking or **_any_ ** kind of affection can see my anger!” Tanaka yelled, and Kazuichi stared at him in confusion. What did he do wrong? Did Tanaka not want him to save the Princess? But that didn't make any sense, did it?

 

Souda shook his head, trying to ignore the weird things Tanaka had said to Kazuichi. Noticing Sonia scooting backwards slowly, trying to get away, Kazuichi decided to take his chance and run pass the two, grab Sonia, and book it. He felt his heart beat quicker. He had thought of an entire plan, then the other version of Gundham showed up, and he didn't want to risk using it, especially since that guy had two big **_as_** **_fuck_** snakes on his fucking shoulders. So he decided to do the dumb and just fucking run. When he took another step from behind the corner, Sonia noticed him, but made no motion to suggest to the other two he was there. She stood up, slowly. If Souda wanted to do this, he had to do it now. So he stepped out, fully from behind the corner, and sprinted as fast as he could.

  


Despite his feet hitting the ground hard with each running stride of his, the other two hadn't noticed him until Tanaka spotted him picking Sonia up and sprinting away even _faster_ and _holy shit, why is this boy so fast_? Kazuichi tried to run after him, but he was held back by Tanaka, who was insistent on Kazuichi explaining what the hell happened and how had they got here? Before, however, Tanaka could interrogate Kazuichi, a strange voice made an announcement.

 

“Pupupu… it appears we have some guests that aren't supposed to be here! Oh, well, everyone meet at Monokuma Rock! We have a little princess here, who's just dying to see everyone-” “* _Kes!_   _Monte ra so_!  _Co te mo sanlo, co vile nande_!” Soni cried out, sounding very agitated. “Hey! I'm the only one allowed to talk when I do these!”

 

There's sound of a struggle, before the sound was cut abruptly.

 

Kazuichi and Tanaka looked at each other, wide eyed. Some stranger had Soni.

 

Some stranger had **_their Princess_ **.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kes! Monte ra so! Co te mo sanlo, co vile nande: Novoselic for, "Bastard! Little insolent rat! Let me go now, or else!"


	4. CHAPTER 3: Location and Situation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi is big strong, yo.

The class had gathered in Monokuma Rock, wondering what the hell Monokuma had set up now. “Pupupu! You all look like you’re confused!” Monokuma exclaimed, upon seeing the students confused faces. None of them had understood why this happened, or what was happening. “Uh, yeah, that’s probably because we fucking are, idiot!” Fuyuhiko yells, agitated beyond belief. Seriously! Was this bear dumb, or lacking common fucking sense? “Monokuma, explain what’s going on! We know you’re probably the one behind this. Is this some kind of motive?” Hajime asked, clearly being the only one in the room able to speak up in situations like this. Maybe that’s because he’s my favorite and I like writing sensible lines for him. Yeah, that’s probably the reason.

 

“Hajime, Hajime, young, stupid Hajime! This is not the work of me! I wouldn’t pull something so practical like time travel! This is  **_allll_ ** the work of your  **mechanic friend!** ” Monokuma laughs his dumb laugh, and everyone turned to Souda. “What? I said, like five times, that I didn’t do this!” Souda said, before quickly switching the subject, “What the hell didja bring us here for, anyway?”

The others turn back to Monokuma, quickly remembering that Monokuma had called them all there for a reason. “Pupupupu! Of course, you all want to know why you’re here, right?” Monokuma asked, getting into his dramatic mode. 

 

“Why, I was attacked!” Monokuma wails, as if he were a damsel in distress. “A woman, dressed in mixed shades of red, with blonde hair, long and braided, and piercing blue eyes that could cut through steel, attacked me! Claiming that I had been spying on her and her friends, at that! She took out a gun, aiming at me and declaring that I tell why I had brought them here!”  He said. The description sounded much like Soni, as Souda’s double called her, the group noted. “Okay, and then what did you do?” Nagito asked, truly interested like the weirdo he was. Ah, classic Nagito.

 

“I brought her here and hung her over fire!” yelled Monokuma, as if that was a normal thing to do. Which, to him, it kinda was. “Wait, you what?-” Before Sonia could finish, a door was kicked down, and there in its place stood Two Very Angry Men™. Monokuma made a strange sound as Kazuichi stormed up to him, ready to dropkick the little desbear into the Pits of Tartarus. “Upupupupu! Welcome! I'm- GAH!” Monokuma yelped, being pulled up into the air by one of his ears. 

 

“Where the fuck is our Princess?” Kazuichi growls, glaring harshly at Monokuma. Said bear started to tremble, as he began to speak. “Upupupupu! You can't speak to your headmaster like that, ya’ know!” The bear said, giving a false confident laugh. Truth is, Kazuichi intimidated him very very much. If this had simply been normal Souda, Monokuma would scoff and laugh. But this  _ isn't  _ normal Souda, and he was fucking  **_terrifying_ ** . His long curly hair was still pink, but his eyes were red and they had the look of someone with the intent to kill, no. Not kill, destroy. Rip apart. Break. Torture. And that's what scared Monokuma. This bastard right here was not scared to kill Monokuma, or anyone else for that matter. This bastard right here could see through him, and could ruin  **_everything_ ** if he so desired. But it was still fun to fuck with him.

 

“Listen here, you useless waste of existence. So fucking help me, if you don't tell me where the **_fuck_** she is, or I will kill you. I will **_kill you_** over, and over, and over, and over, and **_over_**.” Kazuichi says, raising Monokuma more into the air, his eyes filled with hatred, “I will break you into tiny pieces. Rip you apart until **_I find what makes you tick_**. You hear me? Now, I'll ask one last fucking time. Where. Is. Soni?”

 

Tanaka had been examining the room, looking at the faces of these high school kids who didn't understand what was happening. His gazed stopped, however, when he looked at Souda. The fearful look on his face reminded him of all the times Kazuichi would cry because of a merciless punishment given by Junko, if he had happened to do something wrong. He shook his head, after hearing the last bit of Monokuma's answer. “...hung over a fire pit. She'll be-” Monokuma was flung into a wall, and everyone watched as he hit the wall with a loud  **_crack!_ ** and broke apart as he fell to the ground.

 

Pure terror washed over the non despairs in the room, as they all stared at Souda, fearfully. If this was supposed to be Souda three years ago, imagine how strong he is now. “Holy fuck! Souda, you can do shit like that?!” Fuyuhiko yelled at his friend, as Souda looked down at his hands like some edgy anime protagonist. “I… no, I can't. At least, I don't think I can..” Ah, classic edgy anime protagonist line. Oh, but on with the story, I guess.

 

“Well,  **_THAT_ ** you can! So, you shou-”   
“WAIT, YOU’RE 22?!” Hajime was cut off by Hiyoko, who excitedly ran over towards Kazuichi. “Wow, that’s so cool! So, like, how much do you work out daily?-” Kazuichi scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Who tha’ hell gave ya’ tha’ right to speak to me, ya’ tramp?” He glares at the girl, angry more so at what the Ultimate despair her had done to him. Hiyoko’s eyes widen, before she started to shake. “H-HOW DARE Y-” “Oh, for fucks sake. Tanaka, get her away from me.” “Of course, Kazuichi.”   
  
Tanaka pulled the fuming girl away from Kazuichi, who was very very pissed off. “He hung her over fire. Over fire! That bastard- ugh! Aaagh! This is- so fuckin’- DAMNIT!” Kazuichi cursed, trying to get his tracker to work. His Princess was in  **_danger_ ** , and he couldn’t help her! “MotherFUCKER!” He cursed again. The students in the room had been addressing Souda, and Tanaka keeping Hiyoko away from Kazuichi, when another Monokuma took the place of the smashed one on the floor. “HEY! It’s rude to throw me around- AGH! NOT AGAIN!-”

 

Kazuichi flung Monokuma to the ground, beyond irritated. He went back to working on his tracker, trying to find Soni. For a few moments, he was quiet (aside from his curses), before he shouted in triumph. “Aha! I've got a location!” Kazuichi yelled, and Tanaka quickly walked over to him. The others got close as well. They were curious. And furious, as Hiyoko was utterly pissed about being called a tramp. That was so rude!

 

“She's located in a hidden area by some buildings. Oh, yeah! Where we were before! So she's somewhere over there- WHY AM I SO CALM? WE HAVE TO HURRY AND SAVE HER-” Kazuichi's quick change of tone threw others off edge, but Tanaka was used to it.

 

“Calm down, Kazuichu! If you lose yourself now, we may never find her. Then our dark queen will be lost forever.” Tanaka said, but no pressure or anything. Kazuichi just stared at him, before shaking his head. “Oh fuck, what the hell is going on? None of this makes any sense! And that stupid bear KEEPS REAPPEARING!”

 

Monokuma laughed, enjoying Kazuichi's frustration. Kazuichi growled at him, then shook his head. “Okay. We have to go find her. Let's go.” He said. “Pupupupupu! You two will never find her alone! You'll need the help of these little runts.” Monokuma said, laughing. “No. No we won't. I know where she is- just not exactly.” “SHUT UP AND TAKE THE BRATS, YOU FUCKER! WE NEED THIS PART OF THE STORY TO MOVE ALONG.” “ALRIGHT FINE.”

 

Fuyuhiko looked pissed. “Story? What fucking story?” Kazuichi shook his head. “Shut up, and go with T’naka.” He said, causing said man to look at Kazuichi with such a look. “What? Are we not-” “No. We should split up. It'll be easier, and way faster if we do.” Tanaka nodded. “Alright, I suppose.” He said. 

 

“H-hey! Who said we wanted to help you-” Fuyuhiko was cut off, by Sonia. She walked quickly to Tanaka's side. “I wish to help!” She said, giving a small smile. She also didn't want to he stuck with Kazuichi again. “After all, I do not mind helping you two, find your princess.” 

 

“Sonia-! You can't just-” Once again, Fuyuhiko was cut off. “I will assist you as well! After all, with the help of my Dark Devas, we may find your dark queen faster!” Gundham exclaimed. “Then you come with me,” Kazuichi said, which seemed to shock the students more, “I mean, T'naka's got both his snakes and all four of his Devas to help, so with you by my side, it should way easier!” Tanaka then becomes strangely tense, his gaze shifting back from Kazuichi to his “younger” self. He was not content with that at all. Sonia seemed to notice this, but decided not to ask just yet about it.

  
  


In the end, it was decided.

 

With Kazuichi there was, Gundham, Hajime, Nagito, Ibuki, Nekomaru, and Akane. And with Tanaka, there was Souda, Sonia, Hiyoko, Imposter, Teruteru, Fuyuhiko, and Peko. Mahiru, Mikan, Chiaki went by themselves.

 

“Alright! We've got this shit settled, now let's hurry tha’ hell up!” Kazuichi says, and everyone walks out of Monokuma Rock. They were strangely excited. This was a whole new adventure about to begin.

 

And boy, things were only going to get more chaotic from here.


	5. CHAPTER 4: Four Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at chapter names, and Sonia is a suspicious gal.

Souda had been quite happy when he heard that Gundham would be going with Kazuichi. That meant he had a better chance of talking with Miss Sonia! Uh, well, at least, he figured he would. However, when his group split up from Kazuichi's, Sonia went immediately to talk to Tanaka.

 

_ God damnit _ , Souda thought,  _ no matter when or where he's from, he still messes up my chances with her. _

 

He decided he would at least listen to their conversation like everyone else, since he most likely wouldn't be able to talk to Sonia himself.

 

“So, what is it like in your time?” Sonia had asked, curiously. Tanaka seemed to be a bit distracted, but answered the question nonetheless. “Broken. Everything and everyone is broken.” He said, glancing back every now and then at the teenagers behind him, if Souda didn't know any better, he would of said the man was scared of them. Tanaka turned back to Sonia. “Do you not remember the world that has become so plagued with despair, that we had to flee to ensure our safety?” He asked, “Of course, Sir Kazuichi did say you were three years forward from our time, so it would be believed you knew of the events we suffered. Ah… judging from the look on your face, you do not remember. Strange.”

 

Souda blinked,  _ Sir Kazuichi?  _ He thought.  _ What kind of nickname is that- _

 

“Wait! What about us? Like, what are we doing? A-and what's wrong with Souda? Why does he hate me?” Hiyoko asked. “You. You are all deceptive, evil, broken minded people. You all have had your minds warped and shaped by Lady Despair in her attempts to spread her wicked curse across the world.” Tanaka answered, staring forward as his hands started to shake, he shook his head, grabbing his hands to stop the shaking. “Also, Sir Kazuichi does not like you because of your acts of hatred towards me.” Hiyoko snorted. “Riiight.. So he hates me because of my 'acts of hatred’ towards you? That's funny, because I'm pretty sure he doesn't like you.” She said, folding her arms. Tanaka stopped walking, and turned slowly towards the group of teens behind him. “What the absolute  **_fu_ ** -” He paused, clearing his throat, before continuing, “Why would you ever think that? The two of us are close! So close, that in fact, I let that foolish idiot name my Guardian Twin Serpents of Hell's Gates! Of course… I regret it immensely..” He muttered, and the teens are confused for a moment, before they heard hissing coming from the inside of his coat. “Y,, you don't… have them in your… coat.. Do you?” Teruteru asked, moving closer to imposter, trying to hide behind them, and Tanaka shuffled and shifted his weight onto his other foot. “...no..! Of course not… that'd be… foolish..” He said. It was obvious he did, as his snakes hissed again. 

 

“Dude. You have snakes in your coat.” Souda said, and Sonia nodded. “You most definitely have snakes in your coat.” She agrees.

 

“Wait, Wait! Forget the fucking snakes! Who the fuck is Lady Despair?” Fuyuhiko yelled, because he was the only one really paying attention besides Peko. Tanaka looked truly conflicted, but just as he was about to answer, the device on his wrist started beeping. He clicked the button quickly.

 

“T'naka, I found the building she's in, but the doors have some code thing on it. Looks like one of the coded locks I made  **_her_ ** , but she never told me the code. I've tried every possible one I can think of. The pad's got nothing but letters, though. Do you have anything on mind?” Kazuichi's voice came from the machine. Tanaka could see the others behind him, obviously conversing about the situation. His gaze was focused on his other version, who seemed to be looking at Kazuichi with a look he couldn't decipher. He shook his head. He had to concentrate. His dear love needed him.

 

“Ah… she never told me a code before either, but she did tell Queen Nevermind, and she can't keep secrets. The most recent code she told me is made of numbers, though.” Tanaka says, trying to remember it. “Tell me the numbers, I can probably decode it.” Kazuichi had a small grasp of number codes, as before the tragedy, he had been friends with a programer, who's name he couldn't quite remember. “Ah, it was, uh… it was 44 65 73 70 61 69 72-” “God fucking damnit. You've gotta be kidding me. The code is fucking ‘ _ Despair _ .’ I should've known.” Tanaka had a fond smile on his face at the fact his dear love had figured it out so quickly. He was truly proud to have Kazuichi be his.  **_His_ ** . 

 

The smile went unnoticed by everyone, except Sonia. She was starting to become more suspicious. That smile seemed more than friendly to her. It seemed like an affectionate smile. A  **_loving_ ** smile.

 

←←←←

 

Kazuichi and his wonderful crew of teenage bastards who kept asking him dumb questions about time travel, which all he answered with was a “Shut the fuck up, you shitheads, I’m trying to focus,” had been walking down some shady-looking concrete path. Other than that, he had been quiet, paying more attention to the hamsters that had every now and then crossed his line of vision. Kazuichi always loved the little bastards, but they always bit him. After some time, they grew to trust him, but every now and then they would just chomp on his fingers like they were midnight snacks. “Hehe, little bastards..” He smiled, looking at the hamsters.

 

“Foolish mortal, you dare call my Dark Devas such a name?!” Kazuichi would have jumped, had he not been so used to Tanaka yelling. Kazuichi turned his head towards Gundham, who had been glaring at him. “Heh, you still say shit like that? Honestly, I'm not surprised. It's always been a you thing.”  He said, with a shrug. Gundham stared at him for a moment. Usually, Souda would have gotten upset at being called a “foolish mortal,” and he hadn’t expected any different from Kazuichi, considering earlier, and since both were the same person.

 

Before he could make another comment, however, Kazuichi made a strange sound. “EH! Wait a minute! Whatever happened to Spaghetti and Meatball?” He said, which made everyone confused. “I...I’m sorry?” Gundham blinked. Were those supposed to be pets of his or something? Kazuichi almost tripped when he turned to Gundham, having stopped walking completely. “What?! You didn't forget them, did you?! There were like, your twin snakes. Or, uh, you called them your ‘Guardian Serpents of Hell.’” Kazuichi said, as if it were obvious.

 

Gundham shook his head. Kazuichi folded his arms, looking towards the ground. “Huh. I guess you guys really don't remember anything.” With that, he turned around, continued to walk, and remained silent. If Gundham didn't know any better, he would have thought Kazuichi seemed a bit upset at the fact he didn't remember the snakes.

 

Kazuichi couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Gundham didn't remember the two snakes. They had raised them together, and he didn't even remember. Of course, that had to be the fault of Junko. She had to do something to him, for him to not remember such a vital part of their relationship.

 

The machine in Kazuichi's hand made a loud beeping sound, and he stopped abruptly. He pointed the machine around a few times, then pointed it at a particular building that had a strange lock pad on it. The machine beeps louder, and a triumphant smirk appeared on Kazuichi's face. “Aha! Over there!” He yelled, running towards the building. The teens followed him.

 

Kazuichi put the machine away, examining the door of the building. It looked old. He wondered if it would even open. There was a mechanical lock pad on it, containing only letters on it.

 

“Hey, I built one of these before… wait, it looks exactly like one I've built!” Kazuichi narrowed his eyes at the pad, examining it. “You built one of these? The you know the password for it, right?” Hajime asked, the question everyone had been wanting to ask, but didn't in case they got a spew of curse words thrown at them. “Yeah, I built one for her, but she never told me the password. She didn't trust me enough, I guess.” Kazuichi nods as he spoke, before giving a little shrug. He typed in random words. “Wait… Who is this ‘her’ mortal? Is it the Dark Queen?” Gundham's question seemed to throw Kazuichi off for a moment, before he realized he meant Soni. 

 

The question threw him off, because that was what he called  **_Her_ ** when they were under her influence. He used to look at  **_her_ ** with such a love struck look on his face, due to  **_her_ ** manipulation. It made Kazuichi angry to think about, but he calmed himself down.

 

“Oh, no. It's not Soni, if that's what your askin’.  **_‘Her’_ ** is a toxic woman, who doesn't even deserve to live. I genuinely hope she gets crushed into a puddle of blood one day.” He said, before typing in a random word for the fifth time. Danger, Broken,  _ Bloodlust _ ,  **Manipulator** ,  **_Junko_ ** . None of them worked. He cursed, before pressing some button on his communicator. It had been named after yet another friend be had in a lesser year. “Kaito, call T'naka.” The device pulled up a contact, the words on the holographic screen reading, “Tanaka ❤,” on it. Hajime could be heard asking, “what's with the heart?” Mind your business Hajime.

 

Tanaka picked up the phone quickly, with a conflicted look on his face. Kazuichi would have asked what was wrong, but the look seemed to fade away. “T'naka, I found the building she's in, but the doors have some code thing on it. Looks like one of the coded locks I made  **_her_ ** , but she never told me the code. I've tried every possible one I can think of. The pad's got nothing but letters, though. Do you have anything on mind?” He had noticed Tanaka seemed to be distracted for a moment, but once again, the look on his face was gone as soon as it appeared. “Ah… she never told me a code before either, but she did tell Queen Nevermind, and she can't keep secrets. The most recent code she told me is made of numbers, though.” Kazuichi shrugged. It was most likely a coded message. He had learned from a kid younger than him that used to be his friend. He couldn't remember the kid's name for shit. Side effects from breaking the manipulation still affecting him, he figured. “Tell me the numbers, I can probably decode it.” He said. “Ah, it was, uh… it was 44 65 73 70 61 69 72-” Kazuichi's eyes seemed to darken, as he glared at the pad. No it isn't. It fucking isn't. He typed in the letters as Tanaka told him the numbers. D, then E, S, P, A, I, then finally R. He took in a deep breath, ready to scream. The light turned green, signifying that the code was correct.

 

“God fucking damnit. You've gotta be kidding me. The code is fucking ‘ _ Despair _ .’ I should've known.” Kazuichi fucking  **_hated_ ** himself for not realizing that. He sighed, before opening the door. “Hey, honeybee, stop staring at me like a weirdo and get over here. I sent you the location.” Kazuichi had a smirk on his face as he said that, laughing a little at Tanaka's red face. “Of course, shark week, I'll be there to aid you as quick as I can.” “I'll fucking stab y-”

 

→→ ←←

 

She uses fire as a weapon, just as it was used against her. She couldn't help but be a little pissed at herself for being a little scared right now. Someone she was friends with, so long ago, would probably tell her she was not a warrior any more. Soni would agree with that.

 

Then again, even the mightiest warrior would be a little scared when they are being hung over a fire pit.

 

“SON OF A BITCH LET ME OUT OF HERE GOD DAMNIT!” She screamed, swinging side to side slightly because of the chains holding her upside down. Soni was quite glad she cut her hair, or it would've been on fire.

 

Soni hated fire. Fire made her feel bad feelings. She did not like bad feelings, because it reminded her of her old love. Her old love was a monster. Her old love set her kingdom to flames and made her watch. Her old love killed her family. Her old love hurt her friends. Soni did not like her old love.

 

She screamed again, struggling to free herself. She failed. 

 

The door of the giant room she was in burst open, revealing no other than her two royal guards! Kazuichi had the look of pure rage, contrast to Tanaka, who seemed almost calm to anyone who didn't know him. In reality, he was  **_pissed_ ** .

 

“Kazuichi! Tanaka! Get me down from here!” She yelled, relieved to see them. 

 

“Hang in there princess! We're gonna get you down soon!” Kazuichi yelled.

 

→→→

 

Sonia wasn't an expert on love, but she sure as hell wasn't an idiot. Sonia and her friends had helped Kazuichi and Tanaka get Soni down without her getting hurt (she was currently ranting about how much she hated robotic bears at the moment). After they got her down, everyone had gone back towards the cottage area. Hajime had asked a few questions regarding the Trio, and everyone had agreed that the three would answer everyone's questions when they got back. The Trio had been off to the side.

  
  


As everyone had been walking, Sonia noticed something.

  
  


She noticed how close Tanaka seemed to get to Kazuichi, how the two would share loving glances towards each other. She was suspicious. These two had to be more than friends, she was sure of it. There was a chance that they were just really close friends, but the way they looked at each other told an entirely different story. But she looked at Souda and Gundham. They weren't close. They weren't even friends. They didn't hate each other, but they didn't like each other either. If they were dating, they must have broken up, or something of that sort. But then again, no one even knew each other two days ago. Sonia looked at Kazuichi and Tanaka again. She figured she would simply ask them. She overheard them talking as she walked.

 

“Awww! You missed me?” “Silence, you fool! I am the Overlord of Ice and Ruler Of Dark Realms! I miss no one!” “...You missed me.” “Kazuichi-!”


End file.
